


Wish

by Syraxes



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syraxes/pseuds/Syraxes
Summary: Author's Note:This fic will act as something of a prologue for this series of fics I plan to write in the AU verse I laid out above. It will probably be the shortest, merely detailing Hope Mikaelson's wish and the set up going forward. On my profile is the sequel fic to this one
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Wish

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, or Legacies. If I did, the show would have gone a lot differently, and you wouldn't be reading this because I promise you I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. The shows would also be a lot different. They are owned by the CW, and Julie Plec. Please support the official release.**

"I can do it," Ablah promised. "You've made two wishes, Hope. Neither of them was to your liking, but now you know it's the truth. If you wish the urn to Malivore, it will grant me my freedom. In exchange for freedom, I will make sure your wish isn't a distortion of what you want. I will make a world where your family members are alive."

Ablah could see it in the tribrids eyes. The girl was considering it. All she wanted was her parents. Her aunts and uncles. Those who shared blood with her to be around. To make the wish right, the wording had to be exactly right. This girl would never get it, but Ablah could nudge it in the right direction. She could make her dream come true. All that she wanted in return was the urn.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Hope said at least. "Or that you won't twist the truth."

Ablah rolled her eyes. "Like I've told you from the beginning Hope; I just want my freedom. If you don't trust me, just add another part to your wish. Something like... This wish will only happen if the Jinni follows through with her intention. Easy."

Hope stared into her eyes, and Ablah knew she had the girl. The gentle prodding in the right direction, only when Hope was at her most vulnerable, was finally going to pay off.

"Okay," Hope agreed. "Do it."

Ablah grinned. "Say the words, Hope. I need a wish."

"I wish I had my family back," Hope whispered.

"And in return?" Ablah prompted.

"You can do what you want with the urn," Hope said the magic words. "Only if you follow through with your side of the deal."

The Jinni smiled. "Your wish is my command."

She snapped her fingers and the world exploded into white. The Jinn's magic exploded into the universe as her power granted her wish. It followed through space and time, altering events and lives, irrevocably changing the life of Hope (and those intertwined with hers) forever.

Years before the birth of Hope Mikaelson, in the final moments before her family fled the Court of Marseilles, the magic of the wish ripped through the castle. It lulled Kol Mikaelson back, where he fees the Count de Martel his blood and broke his neck, thus creating the very first vampire of his sireline.

The magic of the wish rippled across the past of Mikael, allowing the Original Vampire Hunter to arrive in a small village, to witness a sireling of his children corner the last man. The sireling had torn his way through the village, killing every last man, woman, and child, until he was down to one. While the Original Vampire slew the monster, the man remained. He begged Mikael to tell him what that was, and then to train him to kill them. Eventually, that hunter would be changed into a vampire, to continue his hunt far past his human lifetime. In time Mikael would turn other hunters, compelling them to forever hunt the monsters of the night. When the white oak was driven through his heart, his sireline died with him, revealing the truth.

The magic altered time itself, causing Sofya Voronova to be born four hundred years early. Born a Russian noblewoman, she was brought to Italy to be fostered by a local lord. She watched as Klaus slaughtered her family who had come to visit in a rage shortly after he murdered Alexander and his brother. Sage, heartbroken by Finn being taken, turned her so she wouldn't be alone. The second vampire in Finn's bloodline, she swore vengence against the original siblings for the death of her family.

The magic of wish brought Julian, a human pirate, to the attention of Sofya Voronova. Intrigued by the brazen human, she turned him, Julian eventually becoming her right hand. Eventually Sofya came across a dying Lily Salvatore, changing her. Lily would go on to sire the first-ever vampire-witch hybrids, the Heretics.

Moved through the fabric of time, the magic influenced Kol Mikaelson's bid for the gold dagger. It pushed him to look in the right place, to find what he needed. Kol completed his gold dagger in time for Mary-Alice Clair to seal it away, before she herself was trapped.

One of the Brotherhood of the Five was dying. In one world, he turned right, away from New Orleans. The magic of Hope's wish flooded around him and caused the man to turn right. He ended up in a small church, being cared for by a young boy studying to become a priest. Comforting the man as he laid dying, Sean O'Connell didn't notice a mark appearing on his hand. The boy slew his first vampire that night, becoming a supernatural hunter. When the witches tried to hex him, the power of the Five protected his mind.

The magic wove through Mystic Falls. Vickie Donovan, a girl who never saw much of a future for herself, earned a full scholarship to a university in California. She left before the Salvatore brothers returned to town.

When Elijah Mikaelson pulled the daggers out of his siblings, they swore to leave together, without Niklaus. The magic of Hope's wish rebound through the world, preventing Esther Mikaelson from being revived that night. While Klaus's siblings fled the town, he was left alone in his house full of hybrids.

Tyler Lockwood, seeing the error of his ways, broke his sirebond. He convinced some of the others to break the bond, and became the leader of a hybrid pack, disappearing from the Mikaelson house soon after, absconding Klaus.

On a small island off the coast of Nova Scotia mainland, on a small island, the wishes magic ripped apart the magic sealing Silas. The world's first immortal being awoke from his slumber, full of rage and vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This fic will act as something of a prologue for this series of fics I plan to write in the AU verse I laid out above. It will probably be the shortest, merely detailing Hope Mikaelson's wish and the set up going forward. On my profile is the sequel fic to this one


End file.
